Apocolyptic Adversary
by INUOBSESSION
Summary: Written by Warrioress of the Fang and INUOBSESSION: Raine and Kitarra are wolf demon half sisters who are simple travelers with no big goal. Their mother died several years ago. Raine encounters a half dog demon named Inuyasha by a stream. He is seeking
1. Chapter 1: Intrusion by the stream

**Chapter One: Intrusion By The Stream**

**SUMMARY: This chapter was written by Warrioress of the Fang **Story: Raine and Kitarra are wolf demon half sisters who are simple travelers with no big goal. Their mother died several years ago. Raine encounters a half dog demon named Inuyasha by a stream. He is seeking the Shikon Jewel. Will Raine's knowledge change the outcome, ot will her lack of knowledge drive him to react will a fight? How does his presence change their future? And their mother trapped someone named Kuro--who is even more powerful than Naraku?o.O Plz R&R

**DISCLAIMER: **This story was written by Warrioress of the Fang and myself. Neither one of us owns Inuyasha or any of those characters. Kitarra is owned by me however and Warrioress of the Fang owns Raine and Kuro. Inuyasha and the others are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Animations

**_An innocent deer quietly, yet cautiously, trotted through the forest. It knew nothing of the danger approaching it. Stealthy footsteps were made by bare feet as the body they belonged to crouched close to the ground, their claws ready. When the deer stopped, they attacked like lightning, and immediately, the prey was killed. The killer stood up, revealing a young woman who looked to be sixteen. She was a half wolf demon, half human, due to the furry wolf ears on the sides of her head. She had long, raven-black hair pulled back into a French braid. Her eyes were of two different colors, pale blue and amber. She wore what would seem to be a warrioress kimono-red, black, and white. She wiped the deer's blood off of her hands in a nearby stream, then took the corpse by its hind legs and carried it away._**

She shortly arrived at a campsite. There was a fire, and a few provisions to the side. Another woman stood near. She was tall, had long silver hair, dark amber eyes and she looked like she was seventeen. She wore an outfit similar to the other girl's, except the colors were blue, green, and purple. This girl was a full wolf demon. She looked at the deer, smiled, and looked at the woman who killed it.

" Nice job, Raine. Deer is always a good lunch for young travelers such as ourselves!" she greeted cheerfully, knowing surely that it would annoy her.

Raine tossed the deer to her, " Just cook the damn thing, Kitarra."

" Sister, sister, little sister, you're in such an edgy mood today! Did you not sleep well?" Kitarra asked, strapping the deer to a stick that was above the flames.

" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Raine hissed.

" Well, I don't want to have to put up with your grumpy ass all day long." Kitarra countered.

" Meh. I just don't feel good, that's all." Raine grunted, rubbing the temples of her forehead.

" Yet another one of your blasted headaches?" she asked, turning the deer with a stick over the fire.

" Yeah. And those dreams, too. I don't know why, who, or when, but I feel that something bad is about to happen." Raine sighed.

" Well, all we can do is keep moving forward until we encounter the problem." Kitarra concluded with a sympathetic smile. " I tell you what, how about you go fetch us some more water? Our storage is just about empty."

Raine nodded and grabbed two flasks. She headed swiftly and patiently to the stream. It would take her sister a bit to cook the deer, so she was not in a hurry. She could sight the stream up ahead. Then she heard a sound from behind her.

She whirled around to see what was there, but found nothing or no one. She narrowed her eyes and looked up. She did not see anything still. She turned around to walk again. Silence followed her to the stream. She sat down on the bank and calmly filled the flasks. An angelic sight to any man's eyes. A rustle was heard again.

" Alright, already! Whoever or whatever's there had better come out right now! I'm tired of being stalked!" she yelled in an aggravated voice. She looked at the forest behind her.

A young man in a red kimono stepped out. He had long, silver hair, amber eyes, and what seemed to be dog ears on top of his head.

Raine stood up, demanding curiosity enlightening her expression, " Who are you and what do you want?"

He said defensively in reply, " I'm Inuyasha, and I want to know if you know about the whereabouts of the Shikon Jewel!"


	2. CHAPTER 2: Wolves and Dogs Don't Mix

**CHAPTER 2: Wolves and Dogs Don't Mix**

**SUMMARY: This chapter was written by myself: **_Raine and Inuyasha have finally met, but he questioned her about the Shikon Jewel. Raine doesn't know anything about the jewel and sort of insults Inuyasha by his own way of thinking. Getting into a fight, Raine gets one of her painful headaches and passes out leaving a beweildered Inuyasha to wonder what's going on. Meanwhile Kitarra has a feeling something is wrong and goes to check on her sister. What will happen when she sees Raine passed out and a strange Dog Demon standing t here next to her? If you want to know read on._

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story was written by Warrioress of the Fang and myself. Neither one of us owns Inuyasha or any of those characters. Kitarra is owned by me however and Warrioress of the Fang owns Raine and Kuro. Inuyasha and the others are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Animations_**  
**

" _How the hell should I know_?" was Raine's reply. " _And even if I did know, why would I tell you_? _I've heard about you Dog Demons, you're all just too greedy anyway_."

Inuyasha clenched his fists into a ball. " _Look you mangy wolf, all I did was ask you a question. No need to get your fur ruffled. If you don't know just tell me. Feh, I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you. You remind me of another wolf I know and his attitude is just as bad as yours, but I fixed his just fine_."

" _Are you saying that you think I need an attitude adjustment_? _How dare you speak to me that way_!" Raine spit back. " _You don't even know who I am, but if it's a fight you want, you're barking up the wrong tree mutt_!"

Raine bared her fangs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked. He hadn't been in a fight in a long time and he thought to himself that this would be easy. Just beat the hell out of her and be on his way. His hand went down to his side as he flicked the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath. Before he could fully remove it, Raine pounced on him knocking him to the ground.

" _DAMN IT WENCH_! _GET THE HELL OFF ME_!" Inuyasha was trying to fend her off.

Finally getting the leverage he was looking for, Inuyasha rolled Raine over pinning her to the ground.

Raine kicked Inuyasha off her sending him back a couple of feet, then she sprang to her feet and charged at him once more. Inuyasha, wasting no time, withdrew his Tetsusaiga and charged at Raine.

Kitarra was back at the campsite. The deer that was cooking on the open flame was now done. It had been a while since she sent her younger sister out to get the water and she was starting to worry. She set out towards the stream to look for Raine.

"_What the hell could be taking her so long_"?  
Kitarra thought as she walked to the stream. "_I know her head was hurting and I hope nothing's happened to her_".

Kitarra picked up the pace. Fear had struck her as she thought her sister was lying somewhere unable to call for help. As she neared the stream, she could hear arguing going on.

"_Oh no...Raine_"! Kitarra ran as fast as she could.

Raine had attacked Inuyasha but he held her off. She leapt at him trying to catch him off guard, but Inuyasha saw the attack coming and pushed her back. Raine's head began to hurt once again and she started feeling light headed. As she was pushed back, the pain in her head caused her to trip knocking her to the ground. After a minute, Inuyasha walked over to Raine.

" _Hey now, I didn't hit you that hard...Come on get up_." said Inuyasha as he stood over Raine. "_Hey wolf, I said get up_!"

"_Damn it, something's wrong with her. I didn't hit her that hard and she's out cold_". He thought to himself.

Kitarra came to where she heard the fighting. She peered through the bushes to see a silver haired dog demon kneeling beside her sister. She could see that the dog demon was hitting her sister in the face and that Raine's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving or even trying to fight back. Kitarra yelled as she flew at the unsuspecting hanyou.

" _GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER_!" Kitarra screamed knocking Inuyasha to the ground. She stood over him with her kitana ready pointing straight at Inuyasha's heart.

"_Don't move dog boy or your dead_! _What did you do to her_! _What did you do to my sister Raine_"? _ANSWER ME DAMN IT_!"

Inuyasha went to say something until both he and and Kitarra heard a soft groan coming from the girl who was once unconscious.

"_Kitarra_?" Raine said as she held her head which was still hurting. "_What's going on_?"


	3. Chapter Three: A Race for the Jewel

**Chapter Three: A Race for the Jewel**

**SUMMARY: This chapter was written by Warrioress of the Fang: **_Inuyasha learns Raine's cause for gaining the Shikon Jewel, as she knows much about it. She's sick and is beyond medical help. It's her only way. What will he think of this? R&R PWZ!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story was written by Warrioress of the Fang and myself. Neither one of us owns Inuyasha or any of those characters. Kitarra is owned by me however and Warrioress of the Fang owns Raine and Kuro. Inuyasha and the others are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Animations Pairings: Inuyasha/Raine Sesshomaru/Kitarra_**  
**

Inuyasha looked at Kitarra, somewhat appalled.

" _I didn't do anything to her! We were fighting and then the next thing I know, she faints!" Inuyasha yelled. He blinked, " Wait a minute, she's your sister!"_

" _Yes, you moron! She's my younger sister_!" Kitarra replied.

" _Oh..so she must be_..." he muttered.

" _I'm a half demon. Half wolf, half human_." Raine sighed, sitting up and rubbing her forehead as if in pain.

Inuyasha fell silent. Kitarra helped Raine stand up.

" _Are you all right_?" she asked her sister.

" _My head still hurts a little. I saw something different this time, though. A sight so evil it almost knocked me out_." Raine muttered. Inuyasha stood back up as well.

" _I need to go_." He stated. He turned around and started to leave.

" _Wait! I think I know where the jewel is_!" Raine yelled abruptly.

Inuyasha froze and looked back at her. " _Eh_?"

" _Kitarra, isn't that what we're looking for? The direction we're going? I think you mentioned something about a jewel that could help me, right_?" Raine asked.

It was strange. She normally would not be so quick to help someone out like she was trying to do. What was it about this Inuyasha? She did not know, but it was secretly driving her mad.

Kitarra nodded. " _The Shikon Jewel. It can grant anyone their greatest desire_."

" _So I could be cured_?"

" Exactly." she nodded.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow curiously. " _Cured of what_?"

" _Raine's sick. It's the only thing that can help her now, for she is beyond medical help at this point_." Kitarra responded gravely.

Raine sighed. " _Why are you looking for it_?"

" _Why should I tell you_?" he asked aggressively. Inuyasha felt somewhat nervous when he looked into Raine's diverse colored orbs.

" _Well, we told you our reason_." Raine said.

" _Ugh. I need to become a full demon_." He replied.

" _Now that wasn't so hard, was it_?" Kitarra snickered.

" _Whatever. I guess I'll just have to beat you two to it_." Inuyasha grunted.

" _Hm? A race? Sounds interesting. We're heading north from here, so you know where to go_." Kitarra remarked.

" _Until next time, Inuyasha_." Raine said solemnly. She looked at Kitarra, then back at him, and like a flash of light, they disappeared. Inuyasha was dumbstruck for a short moment, but he shook it off and began to run.

Kitarra and Raine sat down by their fire, eating the deer for their midday meal.

" _He was cute_." Kitarra remarked, winking at Raine.

Raine rolled her eyes as she finished her deer meat. " _Whatever, Kitarra_."

" _What're you gonna do_?" Kitarra asked. Raine looked at her, confused.

" _What do you mean_?"

" _If Inuyasha shows up when we get there,what are you going to do? What if it's a tie? Who's gonna get the jewel_?" Kitarra explained.

" _I...I don't really know. I'll figure that out when the time comes_." Raine shrugged like she did not care. But, what was she going to do if that really did happen? The uncertainty nagged at the back of her mind. She blew it off for now as she ate.


	4. Chapter 4: Desire To Win

**Chapter 4: Desire To Win**

**SUMMARY: This chapter was written by myself: **Mainly explains Inuyasha's set off. Raine and he cannot seem to stop thinking about each other. The uncertainty is killing them. Then, a mysterious figure appears challenging Inuyasha. Apparently, he's familiar with him. Who is he and what does he want? PLZ R&R

**DISCLAIMER: **This story was written by Warrioress of the Fang and myself. Neither one of us owns Inuyasha or any of those characters. Kitarra is owned by me however and Warrioress of the Fang owns Raine and Kuro. Inuyasha and the others are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Animations**  
**

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a moment. Realizing that the sisters had left, he knew he had to hurry if he wanted to get to the jewel first. He started heading north, following the sisters. Seeing how they had made camp and took the time to eat, Inuyasha took to the trees and stayed down wind of them.

"Stupid girls." He laughed to himself, " They just don't get it. I am the one who's gonna use the jewel to become a full demon."

As Inuyasha hopped from branch to branch, he couldn't help but think of Raine and what had happened. He remembered how she had looked so pale, and he found himself worrying of what might happen if she isn't cured.  
" Grrrrrrr! Why the hell am I so concerned with her? After all she's just a mangy wolf."

Half wolf a voice inside his head corrected.

" Yeah, yeah, a half wolf. I just can't get her out of my mind though."

Again his thoughts rushed back to her and how she looked. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had seen in a long time. Not that he would actually use the word creature. Then he started thinking about how her sister, Kitarra, came to her aid, and how protective of Raine she was.

" Feh! They just don't realize how lucky they have it. Not like me and my bastard of a brother."

He angrily muttered his brother's name.

Again he pushed all thoughts out of his mind. He needed to concentrate on reaching the village that kept the jewel first. When he was sure he was out of scent range, he jumped down from the tree tops and started running on the ground.

Back at the camp site, Kitarra and Raine were just finishing their deer meat. Kitarra started to straighten up while Raine decided to look for more kindling for the fire. As she was gathering wood, Raine's train of thought went to Inuyasha.

" What is it about him? Those eyes. I have never seen eyes like that before, well except on Kitarra, but hers are much darker. Why did Kitarra have to ask me that question? I suppose that if it were a tie, I would have to keep the shard for myself. I can't stand going through this pain anymore."

Raine's heart began to beat faster in her chest as she thought more about Inuyasha. Kitarra had just finished cleaning, then she yelled back at Raine.

" Hey, sis, I found a hot spring just beyond the trees. I think I'll head over there and relax for a while. When you're done come and join me. You need to relax more than I do."

Raine yelled back to Kitarra, " Sure. It's not like we're gonna fall behind on reaching the jewel first!"

Kitarra walked over to the hot spring and removed her clothing, carefully laying them on a rock formation nearby. Raine had put her stack of wood near the camp fire and rushed to the hot spring her sister had just informed her about. Just as Kitarra had done, Raine removed her clothes and laid them on the rock formation and sat across from Kitarra.

"AAH!" Raine exclaimed as she lowered herself into the steamy pool of water. "This is the life."

Kitarra spoke up. " So, have you given anymore thought to what you're going to do should we reach the jewel first?"

" I have." Raine replied. "I've decided I'm going to use it to get myself well again."

"And what about Inuyasha?" Kitarra replied, looking at her coyly.

"What about him?" Raine snapped back.

" Well I was just thinking also that if it were a tie like I said before, how will you handle it? Would you share the jewel with him?"

" Kitarra, do you seriously think that I would let him have it or even share it with him? Think of it this way, if it were him, he wouldn't share it either." Raine said angrily.

Kitarra leaned back and closed her eyes. "Perhaps." she smugly replied.

Inuyasha hurried along still focused on his main objective. Finally starting to feel a little fatigued, he decided to stop and rest a bit. He decided to go to the river and catch some fish as he was also starting to feel a little hungry. A half hour passed and he returned with his catch. Placing it on a sharp stick, he stuck the bottom of the stick into the ground and went off to look for some fire wood. After fifteen minutes, he returned to his camp site and began to build a fire. He sat and cooked his fish, and then ate it. He then went over to the rock and sat sideways against it resting his head. Hours passed and he started to dream of Raine. In his dream he had seen her fall due to the pain in her head, which seemed to have gotten worse. As he was sleeping, someone walked into Inuyasha's camp site and walked up behind his exposed back. Bringing his foot back then allowing it to fly forward, the stranger kicked Inuyasha's back hard causing Inuyasha to lose his breath. Inuyasha immediately opened his eyes and rolled onto his back.

" Damn you! Inuyasha yelled out. " What the hell do you want? I should rip you to shreds for that!"

" Get up Inuyasha!" the mysterious stranger said as he kicked Inuyasha in the ribs. " Get up I said! We have unfinished matters to attend to."


	5. Chapter Five: What Sesshomaru Wants:

**Chapter Five: What Sesshomaru Wants:**

**SUMMARY: This chapter was written by myself: **In this chapter, Inuyasha recognizes who the "mysterious stranger" is. This mysterious person is hunting Raine and Kitarra; but why? What does this person want with them? And what does Inuyasha have to do with it? Read further to find out. PLZ R&R

**DISCLAIMER: **This story was written by Warrioress of the Fang and myself. Neither one of us owns Inuyasha or any of those characters. Kitarra is owned by me however and Warrioress of the Fang owns Raine and Kuro. Inuyasha and the others are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Animations**  
**

" What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted.

" I come to ask you something, little brother." Sesshomaru replied unamused.

" As if I can answer it!" Inuyasha spat hatefully.

" Do not interrupt me!" Sesshomaru kicked him again. Inuyasha snarled.

" Hurry it up!" he yelled.

" There were intruders on my lands. Two females, both with a trace of wolf demon scent. I'm afraid I have lost them. I assume they masked their scents. All I know is one was half demon, such as yourself, and had the scent of sickness all over her." He began.

Inuyasha gulped. He knew exactly who he was talking about.

" You wouldn't happen to have stumbled upon them, have you? Last time I checked, they were heading in this direction." Sesshomaru finally asked.

" No idea. Now go away." Inuyasha warned. Sesshomaru stared at him a moment.

" Your eyes tell me you're lying. You've met them. In fact...I can smell the half breed on you. Tell me, Inuyasha." He ordered.

" Like I have to listen to you, you bastard!" Inuyasha bit.

" So be it. Today, you will meet your end." Sesshomaru growled. Just as Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin, he caught a certain scent, for the wind changed direction. He immediately put his sword back in his belt and stood, his eyes glowing and sharp on the culprits' trail. " Well, due to sudden change in circumstances, your life is now spared for the time being."

" What're you talking about now?" Inuyasha yelled, but then he too caught the scent. He growled. " Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru then took off in the right direction. Inuyasha grunted, sheathed tetsuseiga, and ran after him, but then took a short cut. He had to get to Raine and Kitarra first.

Raine got out of the spring. " Don't want to get all wrinkly."

Kitarra smirked and shrugged. " It's your life."

" Yep. I'm going to go keep the fire going. Whenever you're done." Raine said softly. She coughed slightly, then took off after getting dressed.

Kitarra sighed and sank down a little deeper into the water. She then felt an eerie presence behind her. She whirled around in the water and stared warningly at the stranger.

" Who are you and what do you want?"

" Your punishment." He replied.

Inuyasha skidded out into a clearing, following Raine's scent. He saw her poking a stick at the fire.

" Raine!"

Raine raised an eyebrow and turned her head to find Inuyasha walking towards her. " Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

" Look, I have this brother, and he's Lord of the Western Lands, and he says you and your sister have trespassed on his lands, and now he's out for revenge. He's already heading this way. Where's Kitarra?"

" She's taking a bath..." Raine tilted her head, a bit lost due to Inuyasha's rushed speech.

A scream was heard from Kitarra's direction. Inuyasha and Raine looked that way with worried faces.

" Not anymore." Inuyasha said.

"We have to save her." Raine frantically exclaimed as she started running off in the direction of her sister's scream.

Inuyasha knew what kind of trouble Kitarra would be in, and took off after Raine.

Sesshomaru just glared at the naked Kitarra, his eyes harsh and cold, almost as if he were looking right through her. Kitarra could feel her blood run cold as the young youkai stared at her. In order to escape his his threatening demeanor, Kitarra dove under the water. Sesshomaru, who had no patience for games, walked over to where the wolf demon once stood before him and bent down. He pulled her out of the water by her throat.

Kitarra gasped for air as Sesshomaru growled and tightened his grip. In a desperate attempt to escape, Kitarra kicked and punched at Sesshomaru, who only stood there, unimpressed by her feeble attempts to escape. Realizing this wassn't working, Kitarra made a last effort to save her life, which would surely almost cost her her own.

Removing her right hand from Sesshomaru's wrist, Kitarra swiped at the Demon Lord and scratched his face. Sesshomaru's eyes began glow red, as his claws began to drip its lethal poison. Kitarra, noticing this, gasped for air once more then passed out from lack of oxygen. Sesshomaru looked at the girl and let out a small snort, as if disgusted that a demon would be so weak as to faint just to escape their punishment.

Upon arrival, Raine and Inuyasha came to a sudden halt as they saw Sesshomaru holding Kitarra's limp body over his shoulder. Raine was furious, and attempted to charge at the youkai lord, but Inuyasha held her back.

"Are you insane?" Inuyasha yelled as he held Raine by her wrist. "He'll kill you!"

"I don't care what he does as long as I get Kitarra away from him." Raine bit back.

"See those claws?" Inuyasha began. "Do you see what dripping from them? That's poison. One hit from those claws and you'll wind up like your sister."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Raine yelled as she tried to pull away from Inuyasha's grip.

"There's nothing we can do for her now." Inuyasha somberly stated."You have to get out of here. I will deal with my brother."

Inuyasha pushed Raine to the side, almost making her stumble. Glaring at his broother, Inuyasha bared his teeth and quickly removed Tetsuseiga from it's sheath. Sesshomaru just stood there with the female wolf demon's limp, lifeless body draped over his shoulder. Inuyasha pointed the tip of the sword in his older brother's direction. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing full well that he would be gone before Inuyasha could even attack.

"It was my right to hunt them down Inuyasha. They stole from my land." Sesshomaru calmly exclaimed.

"You had no right to kill her!" Raine retorted.

Inuyasha shot a glance at her. "Damn it Raine, I told you to stay back! I'll handle this!" Inuyasha spat, not out of anger, but concern for the female hanyou now standing beside him.

"You are such a bastard!" Inuyasha cursed to his brother.

Sesshomaru, showing no signs of expression whatsoever, began to walk away, carrying Kitarra off as well. Inuyasha went to charge Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was too quick and he hopped on Ah-Un, laying Kitarra's lifeless body on the immense, two-headed dragon. In a matter of moments, they were gone, leaving Inuyasha standing there staring at them as their forms became smaller in the distance. Raine, who was completely numb, dropped to her knees and began to weep.

"Kitarra..." Raine softly muttered.

Inuyasha walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Raine forced his hand from her, then slammed both her fists into the ground as she began to growl. Her head bowed low, her hair covering her face.

"This is far from over! I will not rest until I have avenged my sister's death! The search for the shard must wait. Sesshomaru's head will be mine!" she seethed through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kitarra, making sure she hadn't fallen off. Looking ahead once more, he could see the Western Lands, knowing full well he would be back at his castle in no time at all.


	6. Chapter 6 Mixed Feelings:

**CHAPTER SIX: Mixed Feelings: **

**DISCLAIMER: **

This story was written by Warrioress of the Fang and myself. Neither one of us owns Inuyasha or any of those characters. Kitarra is owned by me however and Warrioress of the Fang owns Raine and Kuro. Inuyasha and the others are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise Animations**  
**

SUMMARY: Kitarra has been kidnapped by Sesshomaru. He has decided to bring the unconscious demon back tro his castle to confront her about hunting and trespassing on his land. The penalty for this is death! Inuyasha and Raine have decided to look for her , but certain circumstances have them thinking of other things. Will Sesshomaru accomplish what he set out to do by punishing Kitarra, or will the youkai lord have a sudden attack of compassion? Is there something more to Inuyasha and Raine than expected? Read further to find out.

Inuyasha walked away from Raine, giving her some time to be by herself. Spotting a tree in which he could rest in, Inuyasha jumped up to one of the highest branches to think, but to mainly keep a close eye on the female hanyou.

_" Feh! These damn human emotions, what the hell are they good for anyway? But I know how she feels. She reacted the same way I did when my mother died."_ He thought to himself, while he watched Raine pummel a tree until there was nothing left but a stump.

Raine, still feeling the painful sting of losing her sister, sat on the tree stump and softly sobbed.

" It's not fair! He killed her just because we were hungry and hunted on his land!" she cried out. " I **swear** to you Kitarra, I will avenge you and hunt him down like the dog he is and** kill **him!"

Her claws dug into the bark of the tree stump. Inuyasha jumped down and walked over to the hot spring. Moments later, Raine could feel droplets of water on her leg.

" Damn it, it's raining." She grumbled, as she looked up towards the sky. " Huh? It's not even cloudy. So **where the hell **is that water **coming from**?"

Standing to the side of her with a bucket made of bamboo, was Inuyasha. He had just poured water on the fire, and began to walk away.

" Get your things together, we're leaving." He blurted out, not caring if she was ready or even wanted to move on.

" **Leaving? **I'm not going **anywhere** until I've **killed** that bastard!" She spat.

Raine began to cough again, and Inuyasha knew she could not stay there on her own, so he did the only thing he could do.

He gathered all of Raine and Kitarra's things in one hand, and picked Raine up and threw her over his shoulder with the other, then began to set out for the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru and Kitarra had been back at the castle for a short while. He had Jaken stable Ah-Un for the night.

As he made his way up the castle steps, he was greeted by a small girl, wearing a blue and white kimono, with silver snowflakes embroidered on it. Her hair hung past her shoulders, with a ponytail neatly worn to the side. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled her warmest smile. **_" Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!" _**

Rin looked at the naked woman lying in Sesshomaru's arms. She blinked a couple of times as though her eyes were playing tricks on her. Sesshomaru continued to head towards the grand staircase, but the young child began to ask questions.

" Lord Sesshomaru, is that the person who's been hunting here on your land"?

" Yes, Rin." was Sesshomaru's only reply.

As he took a few more steps, he was once again stopped by the child. Curiosity striking her, causing her to ask the following question.

" Uh, Lord Sesshomaru? Why does she not have **clothing** on?"

Sesshomaru continued walking, almost floating up the stairs. "Rin..." Sesshomaru plainly spoke.

" Yes, my lord?" she asked with a slightly puzzled look on her face.

" You must be hungry. Find Jaken at the stables, and tell him I want him to go with you to catch some fish." the youkai lord stated, not even glancing back at the girl as he continued up the stairs.

Sesshomaru walked down a long corridor. The walls were lined with paintings and hanging scrolls that had been made by his deceased mother. He gazed at them, looking somewhat nostalgic.

A moment later, he came to the third door on the right, which was a guest room. He slid the door open and stepped inside. The room was completely done in red and gold. In one corner, pillows lined the floor. An enormous bed, fit enough for a queen, had sheer silk cloth draping from the bed's canopy.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl, her eyes were still closed, and her skin was cool to the touch.

_" What is it about this girl that prevents me from executing her punishment?"_ He thought, as he moved a strand of hair from her face.

He placed her upon the bed, and covered her with the finest silks to keep her warm. Pulling away from her and standing erect, he looked at Kitarra once more, then closed the canopy curtains and left the room. He headed back down the corridor, and down the stairs, and all the while, his thoughts remained on the wolf demoness whom, only a few short hours ago, he had a death wish for.

**" PUT ME DOWN, INUYASHA!"** Raine demanded as she was being carried off.

Her fists pounding in his back, as she threw her tantrum. She continued to yell, causing Inuyasha's sensitive ears to flatten against the top of his head, but Inuyasha continued walking, ignoring her feet and fists pounding on his body.

" Nothin' doin'." He snorted. " You seem to be getting worse, and I just couldn't leave you behind, so you're coming with me." He impatiently declared.

"But Kitarra...I-I can't just forget what happened. Your brother killed her, all because we were hungry and hunted on his land." , she tearfully started. " And why the hell do you care so much anyway? I thought you didn't give a damn about me?"

Inuyasha sighed then lowered the girl onto a rock, then turned to face her.

"Okay, look, I've been doing a lot of thinking. What if we're mistaken? I know my brother. If Kitarra was dead, then why would he bring her all this way?" he was blushing, trying his hardest to ignore her last comment.

"You're right. Kitarra's scent is all over this place and it keeps getting stronger the further we travel, so she must be alive!" Raine began to feel a little more hopeful.

Inuyasha wished it were only that easy. He knew that if Kitarra fought back or said something out of the way, it just might set Sesshomaru off and it will be the last thing she will ever do. Inuyasha looked at Raine as he always did and decided not to spoil her happiness. Instead, he put Raine's and Kitarra's things down. They had been traveling all day and deep down he knew Raine needed to rest.

" What are you doing? The faster we get to where we're going, the faster we get Kitarra back." Raine stated as though it was obvious, as she stood in front of Inuyasha.

She looked into his eyes and he in hers. After what seemed to be a lifetime, they quickly looked away, both of them slightly blushing.

"Not that I **care** or anything, but you need to rest. I can't have you sick and worry about you while I confront my brother." Inuyasha turned to leave, he began to walk to the nearest tree to rest in it's large branches. He then turned his head and looked over his shoulder: "There's a hot spring just beyond those bushes. If you relax in it, you might begin to feel better."

Raine blushed slightly harder. " Thanks...for _caring_...I mean."

Inuyasha snorted, blushing as well. " I told you, I **don't** care. I just don't want to have to face your sister's wrath while I try to talk, or possibly _battle_, Sesshomaru."

Raine sighed and nodded. She put her things down, deciding to set up camp after she got out of the spring. She made her way through the bushes and stepped behind a boulder and removed her clothing, then stepped into the shallow end of the hot spring.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, while her mind began to wander. She remembered how Inuyasha seemed **almost** caring, how his eyes gave it away.

_" That was just my imagination."_ she thought to herself, as she splashed water over her shoulder.

Inuyasha sat in the tree for a while. He was watching Raine as she soaked in the hot spring.

" Damn it! What in the seven hells is wrong with me? She's **right there**, yet I can't get her out of my mind. When I looked into her eyes, it felt like something had awakened inside of me. **Feh, I don't have time for this. **Once we get her sister back, I'm going after the jewel **on my own**."

Inuyasha grumbled a little bit. He watched her for a few moments longer, then hopped down out of the tree and headed to the river.

Kitarra woke up. She looked around, wondering where she was. She could feel the silky material on her skin. She breathed in deep and could smell the food that was placed beside the bed. She moved the curtains out of the way, and began to eat.

" So, you've finally awakened I see." A voice rang out from the corner with the pillows in it.

Kitarra, startled, gasped as she slowly turned, until her eyes focused on the one the familiar voice belonged to. She then stood up, forgetting she had no clothing on.

" **BASTARD**, I ought to **kill** you!" Kitarra yelled.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to Kitarra. His hand shot out and within the blink of an eye, he was holding Kitarra by her throat once more.

" I don't think you're in **any** position to do **anything**, especially seeing as how you have nothing on." Sesshomaru seethed, as the girl tried to break free from his grip.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, then he pushed her back onto the bed. Kitarra quickly covered her exposed form with the silk sheets, then her hand went to her throat.

" Where am I? What have you done with my sister?" Kitarra cried out.

Sesshomaru sat back down on the pillows, one leg outstretched, while the other was bent, his arm resting on his knee. He stared at her momentarily, then decided to answer her.

" You're in my castle. In one of my guest chambers. You fainted, so I brought you here until you awoke, so I could question you. As far as your half-breed sister goes, she's with my half-breed brother. Now, I have questions, and you better have answers." He stated.

Sesshomaru, who was still in a foul mood, began to ask Kitarra a series of questions, and she must have answers, or he would kill her.

" What were you and your sister doing on my land, and what made you think you could hunt here?" Sesshomaru angrily asked.

Kitarra feeling a bit nervous, began to answer him.

" We did not know this land belonged to you, or anyone. We don't even know **who you are. **We have been traveling for a long time, in search of something important. The path led us here. As for the hunting, my sister and I were hungry. My sister is also **very** ill, and she needed the food to keep up her strength. We had no idea we did anything wrong, and if I had to do it all over again, **I would**." She said matter of factly.

" You do realize it is my right to punish you as I see fit?" Sesshomaru stated as he stood up.

He began to walk towards Kitarra. His eyes seemed to be glaring at her. He passed by the bed, and over to a cupboard. He reached in and pulled something out, which Kitarra could not make out.

" I suggest you finish eating." he monotonely stated. " You will need to put this on as well."

Sesshomaru threw the object on the bed. It was a silver kimono. Kitarra picked it up. It was pure silk, one that a woman of high stature would wear.

" It was my mother's." Sesshomaru said as he crossed the room to leave. " You're free to stay the night, but I want you gone in the morning."

Then Sesshomaru left, leaving Kitarra in the room by herself.

Kitarra finished her meal, then began to dress. **_" The arrogance of him! He threatens my life, kidnaps me and brings me Kami knows where, then expects me to stay the night!" _**

She began to settle down on the bed once more, her head still feeling fuzzy from her previous encounter with Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes as her thoughts wandered. Before she fell asleep, she could see Sesshomaru's face. Though he seemed cruel to her, he still had an attractive countenance.

_"How could someone so cold, be so attractive?"_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and Kitarra woke up. She opened her eyes and stretched. Never in her life had she slept so soundly. Remembering what the lord of the castle said the night before, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. As she opened the door, she became shockingly surprised to see Sesshomaru on the other side.

" I trust you slept well. There is food waiting for you downstairs and I took the liberty of killing a boar for you to take to your sister. Once you have finished eating, I expect you and the boar to be gone." Sesshomaru turned and left, all Kitarra could do was stare, unsure what to make of that whole encounter.

She went down the stairs and ate as she was instructed to, then took the wild boar and left the castle. Sesshomaru watched her leave, but the damage had been done. The girl had captivated him.

Inuyasha and Raine had been traveling for an hour since the sun's light pierced through the darkness of night. They were only about a mile from Sesshomaru's castle, when they heard something approach. Inuyasha, who is always on the defensive, drew Tetsusaiga.

Raine rushed over to him and placed her hand on his arm as if to stop him from drawing his weapon.

" Inuyasha, wait. Doesn't that scent seem familiar?" she asked.

" Yeah, it reeks of my **brother**." he retorted, sounding disgusted.

" No, it's Kitarra!" Raine took off with Inuyasha following close behind.

Standing before them was Kitarra, still carrying the boar. Kitarra dropped the beast and ran to her sister and hugged her.

" Kitarra, I never thought I would see you again." Raine sobbed.

" My brother didn't hurt you, did he?" Inuyasha questioned as he sniffed around Kitarra, as if he were checking for injuries.

" No, I'm fine. It's strange, he could've killed me at any given moment, but he spared my life and released me." Kitarra claimed as he looked back at the nearby castle.

" Still, it's about time he answered for what he's done. I'm heading off to the castle, you two go back to camp and wait for me, I'll meet you back there in a little while." Inuyasha started to run off, heading in the direction of the castle, but Raine took hold of his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"** Please **be careful, Inuyasha." She whispered, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" Heh, don't worry about me. I can handle my brother. Just make sure you and Kitarra get back to camp safely." he smirked, then turned and ran off, leaving the sisters behind.

" Hmmmm, it seems like I've missed something in my absence." Kitarra smiled as she nudged and teased her sister.

Raine started to blush. She was unsure of what to make of how she felt. Kitarra kept teasing Raine about Inuyasha as they headed back to camp. Little did they know, they were being followed.

**_" Heh heh heh heh, so these are the two standing in my way? A mere sickly half wolf demon and her sister. Enjoy your reunion, for it will be short lived."_**

The mysterious figure thought to himself, and once again began to follow the unsuspecting sisters.

**A/N: **that's all for now, the next chapter will be written and posted by Warrioress of the Fang. Ja ne and huggles


End file.
